This experimental study proposes to employ optical instruments to study and characterize the contamination fields generated by open liquid vessels in an industrial environment. These contamination fields will be visualized and measured quantitatively using large-field, high-sensitivity schlieren optical apparatus. In particular, the experiments will seek an understanding of lateral ventilation flow patterns and the contamination control effectiveness thereof. The lateral ventilation schemes to be studied will include both suction-type rim exhausters and push-pull type exhausters. In both cases, experimental data will be obtained for the case of an isothermal contaminant/air environment (concentration measurement) as well as for the case of a hot liquid vessel (thermal plume measurement). The experimental data in the form of still and video schlieren images will provide both a qualitative understanding of the flowfield phenomenology and quantitative measures of the concentration and temperature fields. These data may then be used directly in the design of better ventilation schemes, as well as indirectly for the verification of numerical computation methods which have been developed for this purpose. The overall goal of the study is to contribute to the improvement of industrial safety by lowering the risk of contaminant exposure to workers in the vicinity of open vessels containing solvents, degreasers, acid baths, and other harmful agents.